Operation C.O.R.N
Operation C.O.R.N is a mission that Agent Unknown will try to get revenge on Corn Sky because he tricked people into thinking that he likes pookies when he secretly doesn't. This mission started on April 26 2014 and ended on May 12 2014. Acronym Operation C.O.R.N stands for: Operation Briefing On March 20 2014, Corn Sky (Director of the Puffle Protection Program) told everyone who hated him that he doesn't bother pookies anymore, the PPP are happy but on the PHD wiki Agent Unknown finds out that there's a PHD agent called 'Agent Corn' and on the Puffle Protectors List it shows that Agent Corn doesn't bother pookies anymore much to the suspicion of Unknown so he checks the pookie protest wiki and finds out that Agent Club tells Agent Bon Chaos if he wants Agent Corn to help them on Operation U.N.P.O.O.K.I.E and he says 'Ok' so he checks Corn Sky's message wall on Corn Sky Wiki and finds out that he is Agent Corn and plans to get revenge however since he's already working on a different operation (but doesn't realize he can take a break from it!), he decides to get another agent to get revenge, but Agent Corn finds out about this and begins Operation R.E.S.C.U.E to stop him from getting arrested which will take place on the same day as this mission so they will need to get a very skilled agent to stop him, Agent Omega X opened a poll to decide which agent would be doing the mission and the agent was revealed to be Agent Unknown, he accepted this mission and decided to begin training on April 20 2014. Progress *April 11 2014: Agent Unknown finds out some information that Agent Corn is Corn Sky and plans to get revenge on him for lying to the PPP and Agent Omega X begins a poll to see which protector will be doing the mission. *April 19 2014: Agent Omega X closes the poll and Agent Unknown is said to have the most votes and accepts the mission and agrees to start training the next day. *April 20 2014: After eating his easter eggs, Agent Unknown walks into the training facility and starts training with Omega X, he succeds training and gets ready for the real mission. *April 26 2014: Agent Unknown gets a spy camera and goes underground and uses the camera to see what the Pookie Hater Defense is planning for their mission 'Operation R.E.S.C.U.E', however the spy camera gets disconnected and he fails to see what they're planning so he gets out of the underground entrance and gets a glider and flies away to the PPP HQ to look over the schematics again, he goes in disguise as a prep and sneaks past the abandoned building and gets a rope to climb up, but once he clims up he triggers one of their secret alarms causing him to be caught, he gets his glider and flies to the HQ and decides to try again the next day. *April 27 2014: Agent Unknown climbs up the building and sneaks in through the window but he spots security lazers which will trigger the alarms if anyone touches them, he tumbles through them and gets ready to launch a bomb down to the floors of the building but right before he reaches the end, he hits a lazer and calls a helicopter as Agent Corn runs up to see what's happening, he spots Unknown and calls in the other PHD Agents. Unknown has no choice but to break out with the bomb, he drops the bomb on the ground and escapes getting the PHD suspicous. *April 28 2014: Agent Unknown runs into the Pookie Protection Program HQ and hacks the computer to the chimney, he enters the code and the chimney top opens, he enters another code and the lazers turn off. He climbs up to the top of the chimney and jumps down it and turns himself invisible, he takes out every single guard and throws them into a garden, however when unknown gets into the secret room he battles Agent Corn, he uses so many different skills on him but it's corn who gets the last laugh when Agent Bon Chaos agrees to go in disguise as a S.W.A.T team member to defeat Unknown. Bon Chaos attacks the S.W.A.T team member driving the truck and drives straight into the abandoned building knocking out Unknown giving Corn time to escape. Agent Unknown is determined to arrest Corn so he straps himself to the back of the S.W.A.T team truck and when it drives away with Corn, he sneaks inside but an unknown PHD agent throws unknown out of the truck and watches as they head to the airport to escape Unknown's clutches, agent unknown checks his passport and gets into his spy car and drives after them, but the car breaks down meaning he has to run to the airport. *April 29 2014: Agent Unknown runs after them but they are far ahead of him so he gets a grappling hook, throws it onto the van and ties himself to it, he is flying in the air with the rope around him attached to the grappling hook, then Agent Unknown presses a button allowing him to activate his Lightyear Jet and flies after them, then he gets out a lazer raygun and aims it at the van and lets lazers fly at the van causing them to get distracted giving Unknown a chance to capture Corn, he grabs him and runs away with him while the other PHD agents chase after him, he uses his Lightyear Jet to fly back to the HQ and call the S.W.A.T team, the PHD get out bombs and throw them at unknown knocking him out and allowing corn to escape. *April 30 - May 4: Nothing happened on these days *May 5 - May 10: Agent Unknown begins working on a weapon that will help him catch Corn. *May 11: Agent Unknown finishes his weapon and gets into The Incredicar and drives to the airport. *May 12: Agent Unknown is 5 miles away from the airport so he starts driving faster and arrives at the airport only to see that the PHD agents are already on the plane, Agent Unknown thinks quickly and gets an idea, he uses his invented weapon 'The Quadruple Lightsaber' which can blow up anything it touches, he touches the plane and it explodes flying Corn up into the air, agent unknown arrests corn and drives him back to the HQ. Agent Omega X rewards Unknown for his work and they send corn away to jail, the mission seemed to be over. Trivia *This mission was announced by Agent Unknown on April 10 2014. *This will be a solo mission. *The agent doing the mission was announced on April 19 2014, the agent doing the mission was revealed to be Agent Unknown. *Agent Shadow/Silver/Mastermind actually knew Agent Corn was Corn Sky before the mission started, since he thought Agent Corn was still a Pookie Hater , and he thought carefully about the names "Corn Sky" and "Agent Corn". However, he wasn't absolutely sure they were the same person until this happened. Category:Operations